


Unbelievable

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: SidLink Alternate Meets [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Lynel Fights, Mentions of Blood, Sidon is nervous, Sidon’s POV, The Korok Ultimate Test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: The Lynel at the peak of Ploymus Mountain needed to be dealt with, so Zora’s Domain sends their best. Sidon runs into a bit of trouble he didn’t expect.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, a story from Sidon’s perspective? No way!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Sidon hiked up the hill, looking cautiously around the area. He had been tasked with fighting the Lynel at the top of Ploymus Mountain, which had become a nuisance for the Zora in the domain. Shatterback point was the best diving spot, and Ploymus mountain was directly off of it, making it very difficult for the Zora to enjoy it. So Sidon was there to take up the challenge, covered in as much electricity resistant armor as possible. He had been hearing sounds from the peak and worried that he’d been seen, but so far, nothing had attacked him. As he neared the top he spotted a rock, perfect to hide behind. There was a loud roar and Sidon darted behind it, crouching low. He hadn’t even gotten to the top, how had it seen him?

“Mother of Hylia!” Sidon shouted in fear as the body of a Lynel, blood pouring from its throat and abdomen, horns missing and stomach sliced open, tumbled down in front of him.

The Lynel was… dead?

Sidon unsheathed his sword, fearing he was not alone. Whatever had killed the Lynel, unless it was ridiculously fast, was still up there. He tore his eyes away from the brutal sight in front of him and continued his ascent, beginning to hear something as he arrived at the peak.

“...doesn’t drop its hooves? Stupid morons and their dumb riddles. Now I have to go find  _ another _ one! No way am I going to be colosseum, the one there is silver, and I’m low on food. Oh! There’s another red one at Lanayru Gate! Perfect. I’ll just- huh?” Sidon could hardly believe his eyes. Calmly sitting on a rock, looking down at something on his lap while eating an apple…

Was a  _ Hylian. _ Not a child, but definitely too young to be fully grown. Had this…  _ young man  _ defeated the Red lynel?

“Someone there?” The Hylian turned around, and despite the distance, Sidon was able to see his face was splattered with red.  _ Blood! _ Sidon took a few steps closer. “Oh, just a Zora. Hi there! I’m Link. What’s the look for?” Could he not feel that there was blood all over his face?

“You have… a little…” Sidon pointed to his own chin, not quite sure how to approach him. He hadn’t seen it himself, but the evidence was clear enough. This Hylian, Link, he called himself, had single handedly killed the very thing the Zora had to send their best in to defeat. Link lifted a gloved hand to his chin and brushed off some of the blood.

“Did I get it?” Sidon swallowed and shook his head. “Ah, that’s alright. I’ll wash off before I go to the bridge. Don’t worry though, I’m fine. What brings you here? Was I being loud?” Link looked genuinely concerned. It was simply inconceivable that a being capable of such an incredible feat was this… humble. Sidon realized he hadn’t answered the question and tried to compose himself.

“M-my name is Sidon. I’m the prince of the Zora, sent to defeat the lynel that was here.” Link grinned through a bloodstained mouth.

“Looks like I did your work for you! I was trying to get hooves from that thing because a little leaf guy called a Korok wants one. All I got were horns and guts though, so I have to find another one.” Koroks? Another Lynel? Was this man  _ crazy? _ He looked like a lynel would snap him in half! Sidon was having a hard time believing that he had really killed the one there, despite the blood covering him as proof.

“Well I must thank you! You’ve done Zora’s domain a tremendous service!” Sidon said quickly. Link stood up to meet Sidon, placing his hands on his hips. 

“Happy to help, really. It was no big deal.” Link walked away from him and plucked a shock arrow from a nearby tree. “Although I could use a place to rest and recover for the night, restock on supplies...” Sidon nodded vigorously. He knew his father and his people would want to meet this hero.

“Of course! Just follow me down the mountain. You’ll have to take the main trail there which is a bit treacherous, but if you can handle yourself against a beast that size, I’m sure a few Lizalfos will be nothing!” Link had been grabbing more arrows as he spoke, sliding them into his quiver.

“Ridiculous!” Link said, grunting as he pulled out a shock arrow that was particularly stubborn. “I’ll just paraglide down. Lead the way uh, Sidon, was it?” Link walked right up to him and smiled.

“Yes. Um, very well then. Follow me.” Sidon was still shaken from the whole experience. There was something familiar about Link, particularly the sword he carried. He felt as if he had seen it before. There was something about the name Link that made him think of his sister as well, which was nostalgic. Whatever it was, Sidon was excited to learn more about his new friend, and see what other surprises he might have in store.

~ _ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! If you haven’t checked it out yet and you’re looking for some slash, I recommend you read my story “Wild and Free” and follow it as I update!


End file.
